Realization
by SpicyPepper-SweetSugar
Summary: Tony tries to talk to a upset Ziva and she dosen't want to tell him what's wrong. How much more does it take for them to realize that they are meant to be? - Not a good summary, but hopefully you'll like the story better. It's a song-fic.


**A/N: This is my first Fanfic ever! :P I'm so excited that I actually finnished something! I would be really greatful if you could review and tell me what you think, maybe give me some tips. ;)**

**So this story is a song-fic I guess, because I wrote it while listening to a song. ( She(for liz) by Parachute) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS and I don't own parachute or the song either!!!! :'( Thant makes me sad though....**

* * *

**Realization**

_She has no problem with secrets  
She knows how to keep them  
She never felt the need to let them show_

**Tony looked at Ziva as she turned her head away. He knew there was something wrong with her today. She hadn't been her crazy ninja self all day. He had asked her what's wrong but she just looked at him with sad eyes.**

**"Nothing Tony. I am fine..." she trailed off and started to walk away. " I will see you tomorrow. Good Night."**

_And I've had no trouble with speaking  
Or trusting my instincts  
That maybe this is one that I should know_

**As Ziva walked away, she felt a strong hand grab hers. She turned around with tears in her eyes. She looked at the green eyed man before her.**

**" Don't lie to me Ziva. I know there is something wrong." Tony said. " You've been acting strange all day. Now, tell me what's wrong." She looked down at her feet and then up to meet his eyes. Suddenly her expression changed. She was mad now.**

_But as I'm waiting there  
The devil on my shoulder stares  
Laughing that the one thing I can't get  
Is what I need_

_  
_**" I do not have to answer to you Tony." she said. " You are not my boss and you have no right to stop me from leaving." She turened aroung once again and Tony let his hand drop. He watched after her. He thought of the time they were happy, as friends. He was happier then, even if he wanted more, he was happy that she considered him a friend and that they told each other everything. Now he just stared at her as she entered the elevator and dissapeared again.**

_She, She is the words that I can't find  
How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive  
And I couldn't speak  
I couldn't breathe to save my life  
All of my chances swim like sinking ships  
This time it's it  
I'll drown or make her mine_

_  
_**As Ziva stepped into the elevator she started to cry. He didn't understand. For all the years she had been working on NCIS, he didn't get her clues or anything. During these years she had fallen for him, badly. She suffered with him during the Jeanne issue. But he didn't know that. After that she gave him clues again, she talked about soulmates and other love involved thing, but he just didn't get it. She ran to her car and drove to her apartment. When she got there she changed and just sat down on her bed and cried. What she didn't know was that Tony felt the same way.**

_My vocal chords have been fighting  
__My mouth likes to spite me  
It never says the words that come to mind_

**Tony sat down on his couch. 'Why do I always have to be so stupid?' he thought. 'Everything I say turnes out wrong'. He could not help but sigh and lay down for a while.**

_I brought a stick to a gun fight  
And I'm stuck with my tongue tied  
I run but I can't hide what's always there is_

_  
__**He thought about how he tried to avoid his feelings towards Ziva as she joined NCIS. He just couldn't hide it anymore. When Gibbs had asked him about rule 11, he had slipped up and mentioned rule 12. Stupid Rule 12. Never date a co-worker... **_

_  
She, She is the words that I can't find  
How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive  
And I couldn't speak  
I couldn't breathe to save my life  
All of my chances swim like sinking ships  
This time it's it  
I'll drown or make her mine_

_  
__**Tony sat up again. He couldn't find words to describe what he was feeling towards Ziva. But she would never know. 'I'm tired of pretending...' he thought and put on his jacket.**_

_  
I can see these things I'd do  
But never seem to follow through  
She, She is the words that I can't find  
How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive_

_  
__**As the rain poored down Tony drove as fast as he could. When he reached her apartment he ran up the stairs and took a deep breath. He knocked on the door and waited...**_

_  
She, She is the words that I can't find  
How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive_

**Ziva heard the knock on the door and ran there. When she opened it she gasped. Tony was soaked through from the rain. She looked at him as he looked at her. He smiled a little and so did she.**

**" Come in..." Ziva said and moved so he could enter.**

_And I couldn't speak  
I couldn't breathe to save my life  
All of my chances swim like sinking ships  
This time it's it  
I'll drown or make her mine_

_  
_**They just looked at each other and Tony couldn't stand the silence anymore.**

**" I'm sorry." he said. " For the way I acted, I mean. I know that you don't answer to me, but I was just scared that something was wrong and I couln't find the words to tell you how I feel. I was scared to lose you again like after what happened with Riv- uh..." he stopped for a second. "You know what I mean. But still Ziva, I'm your friend and you should trust me, I mean, I love you and everything but sometimes-"**

**"What did you say?" Ziva interrupted. He looked at her confused.**

**" Do you really wan't me to repeat everything I've just said? Really Ziva, really?" he still looked confused as she just smiled at his cluelessness.**

**"Just the last part." she said calmly. Tony thought for a second then his eyes widened at realization.**

**" I-I Love y-you..." he whispered. Her smile grew even bigger and her eyes teared up again.**

**" What? I did not quite hear you there." she said joking.**

**" I love you, Ziva David." Tony said louder this time. It sounded so good in his ears. She smiled and ran up to him and hugged him. He held her close and after what seemed like forever they parted only for Ziva to kiss him softly. As they pulled away Tony had a goofy grin on his face and Ziva just smiled.**

**" I love you too, Tony." she said and pulled him in for another kiss...**

_I couldn't speak  
I couldn't breathe to save my life  
All of my chances swim like sinking ships  
This time it's it  
I'll drown or make her mine_

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and I would really Love it if you could review. Thanks again :D


End file.
